Mikyo
Mikyo is a village located east of Tokaji and the Bamboo Forest. You can only reach here if you are a member, as the gates surrounding Bamboo Forests will only let members pass through. Here, is where the Silksong Guild resides. To fully co-operate with the villagers here, you must complete Ak-Haranu's Students. The Medium Tasks of the Eastern Realms can be start by talking to Blacksmith Tanya, and he will give the rewards from there. History Mikyo is a settlement that was found during the late First Age. In the year 161, Master Daitoku's army of recently trained Samurais had saved the villagers after a raid of the troublesome Gujriki village to the north. They agreed and joined Tokaji's empire. In 177, five lost children has been found camping near the village without food, water, shelter and laying there out unconscious by Ak-Haranu. He took care of the children, only to find out that they were otherworldly humans. They knew that if only the stars realign, is when their power will recharge and teleport back to their proper place. Ak-Haranu took these children into training and they became master samurais, sorcerers and a hwarng (an Eastern archer). Though the leader of the clan, which is called Silksong, lead by Mion, has begun to slowly take power in the village, which is why she has most of the abilities of a mayor, since the people are leaning down to her, and the guild building is laughably larger than the village hall. Shops In Mikyo, there is only a few shops. Blacksmith The Blacksmith is ran by a friendly oni named Tanya. Although the name is a female, the blacksmith is actually a male. He only sells a few Katanas. His sales include: * Bamboo katana (Free Sample) * Bronze katana (10) * Iron katana (10) * Steel katana (5) Mikyo Seamstress The Seamstress, Saihoshi may look beautiful, but has quite a grouchy attitude. She is the only seller of exclusive silk dresses. Additionaly, you can sell Silk to her and exchange for undyed dresses. After Ak-Haranu's Students, she is much more nicer and friendlier to talk to. Her sales include: * Silk (0) * Blue dye (5) * Green dye (5) * Red dye (5) * Purple dye (5) * Yellow dye (5) * Pink dye (5) * White dye (5) * Black dye (5) * Silk dress (0) * Silk blouse (0) * Silk gloves (0) * Silk boots (0) Attractions Mikyo has several attractions. Town Hall The Town Hall contains the possible village leader, Hanyzen (Hanyen). He said he is beginning to support Mion more than himself and tells his people to listen to her ideas as they are more logical than his. You can talk to him during Spirit of Lu Bu to help build a bank, but before he accepts, Hanyzen wants you to kill 23 Cheetahs due to some kind of infestation. Hayzen is also involved in Deadly East, though he relies on Mion (Rika after Final Destination) for the idea for the town. Silksong Guild Inside lies the Silksong Guild, which is lead by Mion and her 4 members, Keiichi, Satoko, Rena, Rika and Ak-Haranu (Only during Ak-Haranu's Students. Afterwards, he isn't there). After the quest Say Goodnight Boss!, Rena will not be there. After Eastern and Me, Steve will take up permanent residence inside the guild. Finally, after Final Destination, only Rika, Satoko, Steve and Satoshi will be in the guild. The two quest markers starts that quest and Spirit of Lu Bu. You cannot enter the guild until you have completed Ak-Haranu's Students. Inside the hall is not really useful unless you did a part of Spirit of Lu Bu. After that quest, a Bank and several weapon stores will open with weapons ranging from Bronze to Rune and Standard to Magic, making Mikyo a bit more easier to use. Mion will sell you the quest cape for 99,000 coins and the Grandmaster Quest Cape for 120,000 coins. After Final Destination Rika will replace her. School Mikyo has a small school house located southeast of the Town Hall. There is nothing in here but boxes and crates. If you talk to the Headmaster there, he will say that the school is not yet open, and is under construction, meaning that there will be a quest that will involve this school. West Watchtower Inside of the Watchtower, are level 104 Sentry Watchmen. You can either talk to them, or attack. They have chance of dropping Sentry Armour, but rarely. East Watchtower Just like the West Watchtower, the East Watchtower inside has Sentry Watchmen, but this one is more active as they are seen attacking the beasts outside with their arrows. Trivia * As Jagex said about the crossover of the anime Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, this village would be a reference to the village of Hinamizawa. This was also confirmed by the anime creator, Ryukishi07 after an interview with Mod Mark Gerhard. * Although this village is a reference to the same exact village as the one in the anime series, there appears to be no one talking about or been infected by a syndrome or anything going around about it, not even Rika mentions about her even being the Queen Carrier, which could involve in a future quest, or this is possibly a quite different version than the Ryukishi07 version. This village is also much more smaller than the one in the series, as there is only a few NPCS that roam around and fewer buildings surrounded by a Spear wall with no clinic. There is a school though, but there are a few features that are clearly missing from this Gielinorian version of Hinamizawa. * Though, the characters that were mentioned in the village, are in fact, the characters with the same name, but they appear to be far different perhaps because they were out in the rain for a long time slowly loosing their memories from Hinamizawa, but remembering more of Mikyo instead. * In Eastern Tongue, Satoko means goddess, which is why most of the villagers always mentions her name when the player talks about Lu Bu during the Spirit of Lu Bu quest. * In Eastern Tongue, Rena means a powerful sorcerer, which perfectly makes sense since she is able to cast high level ancient magic and eastern magic. * Although this is the Eastern Lands, Keiichi, Mion, Rena and Rika are Saradominists, while Satoko is an Armadylean. Mion also mentions her twin sister is a Zamorakian, but she clearly says she doesn't bite, and instead, tries to fight Chaos, which makes no sense since her sister is under control of Lucien. * Ak-Haranu confirms that no one is allowed to speak Eastern Tongue in the West or they will be cursed by Owarki-sama, which is another reference to Hinamizawa, except, it isn't a syndrome. * There was a glitch where you talk to the village Blacksmith about the Achievement Diary, and then run to the Silksong Guild and talk to Rena, her name will not be Rena, but instead "easternland_npc_ren" instead. This has been since fixed. * There was a glitch where if you talk to Ak-Haranu in the village after completing Say Goodnight Boss!, he talks Post-Ak-Haranu Students, Pre-Spirit of Lu Bu dialogue. This has also been corrected, and now he talks about Rena's death. * When first talking to Keiichi here in the village, you're character will say "Hi Keiichi!", but then, a unique chat head will appear when Keiichi says "IT'S SENSEI KEIICHI! OI!" and do a unique emote. You're character's angry emote will automatically be enchanted, which you can change back by talking to the Master of Emotions in the Eastern Shrine. * Jagex mispronounced Satoko a few times with "Sakoto". This has been fixed. * Oddly enough, Jagex seem to place a second Katana shop despite there is already one south of the main guild hall.